


Сердце

by Fandom_Medic_2017, Takihara



Series: Level 2 Drabbles G-PG13 [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Лен проводит операцию.





	Сердце

Лен проводит операцию. 

Под его скальпелем, рассекающим ткани, выступает зеленая кровь. В этот момент Лен ненавидит себя, свою работу, человека, которого любит, и свою гребаную жизнь в принципе. 

Настоящий врач должен абстрагироваться от личного отношения к пациенту — или самоустраниться совсем, — но что делать, когда ты чуть ли не единственный на корабле, кто знает, где у вулканцев сердце? Да и то исключительно потому, что Спок сам рассказал. Слишком мало у земной медицины знаний о физиологии других рас, слишком мало. 

Лен был бы счастлив убить его — или просто не спасти, — но стоит ему представить теряющее краски, ошеломленное лицо Джима, и он, сжав зубы, снова берется за скальпель. Ему нужно иссечь обожженные ткани, обеззаразить рану, закрыть ее клеточным материалом, наскоро клонированным из имеющейся в банке медицинского отдела ДНК (хвала всем чертовым богам, что вулканцы — белковая раса!), а потом долго и старательно работать микрорегенератором. 

Все усложняет область повреждения. Будь на операционном столе человек, Лен бы просто вырезал печень и восстановил ее органическим методом — одна таблетка, и все, черт побери, но здесь повреждено сердце. Оно продолжает биться только благодаря старинной системе хранения донорских органов. Удача, что оборудование, которому более двухсот лет, до сих пор по умолчанию устанавливается во все медотсеки всех кораблей, чей экипаж производит высадки на чужие планеты. 

Лену сложно — сердце вулканца лежит отдельно, в специальном контейнере, пусть и до сих пор бьется, а он обрабатывает ткани ложа. Один — манипуляции несложные, а альфа-смена медиков работает над другими больными, над людьми, которые получили при взрыве шаттла повреждения гораздо серьезнее. 

Он уже извлек обломок, и теперь он, зеленый от инопланетной крови, неживым укором лежит в подставке, поблескивая — большая часть гари осела на тканях тела, и ее Лену тоже нужно вычищать, не то будет воспаление. 

Лен удивляется, как Спок прожил тот десяток минут, что позволил офицерам «Энтерпрайз» найти его на поверхности планеты и отправить на корабль, и хочет его убить сам. Он ненавидит себя, влюбившегося в человека, которому совершенно не нужен; Джима Кирка, который любит другого, и свою гребаную жизнь в принципе. 

Он задумчиво смотрит на скальпель и на окровавленную дыру в боку Спока. Затем тянется и выключает старательно гоняющую физраствор по лежащему в ней сердцу систему хранения донорских органов.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Сердце"


End file.
